


Choosing Battles

by VickeyStar



Category: Swamp Thing (TV 2019)
Genre: 1x07: Brilliant Disguise, Prob not our best work, So spoilers for that we guess, but you know what, someone had to say it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: “You don’t get to pick and choose my battles for me, Alec.”





	Choosing Battles

**Author's Note:**

> When he told her that it wasn't her fight, it pissed us off a bit.   
> She should be the one to decide that, not Alec. His big-Jolly-Green-ness aside, there's still plenty that the darkness is doing to the town, and she is getting involved whether he wants her to or not because that isn't his decision to make, and we kinda wish taht she said that instead of just walking away.   
> (Also we love this series so much and hate taht it was cancelled cuz that is such bullshit)   
> Enjoy!~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

She stares at Alec, determinedly not flinching as the spores finally wear off completely.

His gaze stays focused on a far point in the distance, presumably listening as the plants settle in for the night, or some unscientific bullshit like that.

Abby suddenly feels angry.

She gets his point of view, really, if she was stuck as a giant, scary looking creature, then she’d be a bit upset too, but that isn’t a reason to _give up_.

And destiny? Destiny is bullshit. She knows this to be a fact. She thought her destiny was to leave this town behind, with the memories of her mom and friends all staying in the past.

She catches Alec’s flinch after her anger makes itself known to her, and she refuses to care as she glances out to the swamp.

She sighs.

“You don’t get to pick and choose my battles for me, Alec.”

He refuses to look away from the distance, not meeting her eyes.

“I am not giving up on this. Even if you don’t want to find a way to make you fully human again, there is still a virus running rampant through the town, and plenty of other scientific discoveries waiting to be made. If I have to fight literal darkness in order to do that, then I will. The knowledge of what we can discover has the potential to help so many people, in so many ways that we can’t even _begin_ imagine yet.”

His red eyes turn to her, looking far too hopeless.

“It’s not safe for you here, Abby.”

She shrugs.

“I don’t want safe. I want answers. Besides,” she shrugs, “I still have a hospital full of sick people, and a new disease to study, as well as everything that’s going on with Avery. You fight the darkness here, I’ll fight it there. We’ll keep in touch with each other, and call if we need help.”

He studies her, face unreadable as the vines and leaves on his arms move around.

“Okay.”

She smiles.

“Now that wasn’t too hard, was it?”

She gets up before he can answer, wiping the damp of the dock off of her hands as best as she can.

Alec doesn’t move, back to staring into the distance, and she rests a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll see you later.”

He doesn’t respond.

She jumps into the boat, the revving of the engine disrupting the quiet of the swamp.

She thinks, _Sorry if I woke you_.

Then, _This is insanity._

But, as she refuses to glance back, she knows she wouldn’t trade it for the world.

edn

**Author's Note:**

> We're not entirely satisfied with this fic, but it was really just a quick idea based on what we thought Abby should've said in that scene.   
> If there are any mistakes let us know, we don't know how well we did the characterizations as this is our first time writing for this fandom.   
> :)


End file.
